Pulse
by searching.for.silence
Summary: Curious? Find out. But this is honestly really old so don't expect it to be continued.


**2016:** **I think I'll skip my old immature nonsense this time, a nice change wouldn't you agree?**

 **Disclaimer: I, as well as every other FanFiction author, solemnly swear that I do not own anything to do with the fandom this idea has sprouted from. But I do own something, that my lovely reader is the plot. Enjoy!**

 **2017:** **Eh, just some old stuff.**

There was a small pitter patter that echoed inside the room. It was dark, so not much detail could be made out about the surroundings. But the room was about average size, not too big or too small, but empty.

You could faintly make out two figures sitting on the invisible ground. They whispered so quietly, the pitter patter from the water sounding like yelling in comparison.

"Hey, you know…" a soft childlike female voice whispered towards to the other figure.

"It isn't so bad here Natsu… at least, no one can hurt us again." The figures looked to be small, the size of a small child.

The figure the young female voice had spoken to, had barely moved in recognition of her comment. They sat in their sitting position with their shadowy arms wrapped around their figure of a body

"I'm sorry Lucy."

The pitter patter of the liquid was silenced when the other figure began to speak in an upset tone in reply to Lucy. Their voice was also childlike with an overwhelming sadness overlapping their usual cheerful tone. They sounded young and boyish. Natsu's figure looked as if it started to curl into himself more.

Without the comforting pitter patter, the room seemed uncomfortably silent and it had a more depressed feel to it in the silence.

"Natsu," Lucy's voice sliced through the silence.

"It's not your fault." She provided comfortably as Natsu began to softly cry.

"I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all!" His voice sounded pained and full of anguish.

"Natsu-"Lucy had started but was then cut off by a light.

When a door had opened, light pooled into the room like water flowing into a basin, everything was soaked in the blinding light. In the darkness, Natsu and Lucy could hide from the terrible and cruel reality. They could pretend, if only for a minute, that they had escaped their personal hell.

The light however was far different; it meant that their suffering had returned. It meant that overwhelmingly terrible pain was about to befall them.

The darkness was their sanctuary, the light was their torture.

When the light filled the room both of the children took up temporary residence in, you could see the once white walls covered with a mysterious copper liquid and the dirt ground wet with no visible source of water. But Lucy had a giant, fresh, cut down the side of her arm.

The pool of blood underneath her was drying up and her arm had begun to scab over. A dark figure loomed in the entryway of the door that was flung open.

"Lucy." A gruff voice spoke out and Lucy looked up petrified. She was barely covered in a way too small, ripped and torn dress.

Natsu had barely Rags left to be called shorts. Both children had no shoes for their scratched up and red feet. Natsu seemed enraged and grabbed Lucy's uninjured arm protectively.

"Natsu it's ok." Lucy whispered as she tried to make him lessen his grip.

"I'll be fine."

The figure from the doorway seemed irritated by Lucy's slow response and he stomped over and grabbed her by her injured arm. "You little pest," he hissed out.

Lucy yelped out in pain as her long cut was reopened by the harsh tug by the older man.

Another pitter patter resounded softly in the room. Blood trailed down Lucy's arm and made another pool on the dirt floor. Natsu, seeing this, became enraged tried to attack the man with slitted pupils and a scratched up and dirt covered face, one that mirrored Lucy's own faces state. The man looked angrily at Natsu and slapped his cheek and made him crash into the wall. A bracelet on his hand glew red and he started to writher in pain on the ground.

"Serves you right trash." The man commented furiously before dragging Lucy out of the room. She tried to resist but was only knocked out after her crying and attempts of escape were deemed too 'annoying' by the man.

It was the last time Natsu ever saw Lucy.

 **END**

 **Like where this is going? Well, review and I might update, if you don't well… I'll still update, so do what you will.**

 **Bye cookies!**

 **773 word count; pretty short for a preview**


End file.
